


Laundry Day

by tangerinabina_de_archanea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Setleth Week 2019, Sexual Content, every time they use pet names it kills me, mild spoilers concerning flayn and seteth, unstoppable force (horny byleth) meets immovable object (oblivious and polite seteth)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea
Summary: Byleth tries to find a way to make doing laundry a bit more interesting.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of Setleth Week 2019 (free day)

Byleth hates doing laundry. Truly, deeply, despises it. There are very few things in life that she actually hates, to be honest, but laundry has to be one of them. In her opinion, it’s a task to be done as infrequently as possible, and she puts it off by wearing each piece of clothing as many times as she can possibly get away with before reluctantly dumping it in the hamper and finding another piece of clothing, dug out unceremoniously from a pile of unfolded clothes in the closet, to make last an unholy amount of time. It’s not that she’s lazy, per se, it’s just that she has very strong opinions about doing laundry, and a majority of them center around the fact that it takes up a lot of time that could be spent doing better activities, such as cooking, eating, working out, watching cat videos, finding new recipes, showing her husband the cat videos she watched earlier, cooking again, eating again, working out again, asking her husband to sit on her back while she does push ups and arguing that he won’t hurt her (which he disagrees with, considering the fact that he is both taller and heavier than her and while he’s sure she could do it, he’d rather not risk hurting her) and settling for having her stepdaughter do it instead, and watching more cat videos. 

Her husband, Seteth, is exactly the opposite. He’s fastidious about his clothes almost to the point of obsession. He only wears shirts once, and pants  _ maybe _ twice. Maybe. Anything more is tantamount to a grave sin. He’s picky about what brand of detergent they buy, and he’s picky about the particular dryer sheets, and goddess save them all if everything, even sweatpants, isn’t ironed and hung up fresh out of the drier.

Laundry needs to be done, and badly, but Byleth doesn’t see a reason why it has to be boring. With Flayn off to visit her Aunt Rhea for the weekend, she and Seteth have the whole house to themselves. She can make things interesting.

* * *

Byleth nearly kicks down the door of their bedroom as she comes in, the laundry basket held against her hip being the only thing covering her. “Can you believe this, baby? I’m completely out of clothes to wear.”

Seteth, sitting on their bed, glances up from his book, and his eyes widen at the sight of his completely naked wife, but then his eyebrows knit together in confusion as he looks over at the closet, where she clearly still has clothes. “Ah, dearest, did you perhaps overlook-?”

“There’s nothing for me to wear,” she insists with a shrug. “I guess I’ll just have to do laundry just like this, and walk around naked aaaall day until it’s done.”

“I can do it, if you want.”

“No, it’s my turn to do it. I haven’t been doing it lately. You just sit there and watch. Okay, baby?” She gives him a little wink before she turns towards the hamper and dumps the clothes out on the floor. Bending over, she starts sorting them by colors (something that she doesn’t think is necessary, but something he is adamant about it), making sure he has a good view the whole time. 

He should be able to see  _ everything  _ from where he’s sitting. Any second now, she’s sure she’ll feel his hands on her hips, and he’ll pull her against her and whisper something about how she shouldn’t tempt him like this because he can’t possibly control himself when she’s like this, and then… 

Byleth hears a page flip, and realizes he’s back to reading. Reading. At a time like this. She’s utterly baffled. She knows he isn’t the best at getting hints like this, but she thought she was being pretty clear. She realizes, but doesn’t want to accept, that this could end up being a repeat of the time she made him breakfast while wearing only an apron. Instead of fucking her like she thought he would, he simply came up to her with some clothes and concernedly asked her to put them on lest she burn herself, being so exposed. He has to get it this time around. He  _ has  _ to. She makes sure to stick her ass out a little more as she sorts things as slowly and seductively as she can manage, which isn’t very well, to be honest, because sorting laundry is difficult to make sexy.

“You know, you can wear some of my clothes if you want. I would hate for you to get cold.”

She turns to look back at him, still bent over and flipping some of her hair over her shoulder as she does. “Maybe what you’re wearing now? I’m sure it’s nice and warm…” She gives him a little wink as he starts to take off his shirt, and she walks slowly over to him, hips swaying.

“I must admit, I don’t understand your insistence that you have nothing to wear, but…” He pulls the shirt over his head, but her hands suddenly stop his. She tugs it back down enough, leaving his arms still up, so that he can see her or, rather, her breasts, which are currently in his now-blushing face as she kneels on the bed over him.

“Baby, maybe we should wash your clothes too.” She pulls his shirt off, then runs her hands down his chest, stopping before the waistband of his pants. “You  _ have _ been wearing them all day… why don’t you take them off?”

Seteth stares at her in confusion. “It’s only eleven in the morning. That’s not all day.”

“Are you sure?” He already has the beginnings of an erection, she can see, and it’s really taking all of her willpower to not drop down and make sure he gets fully hard, but this little game is about making him lose control, not her. Instead, she sits back on her heels, keeping her legs spread as her hands rest on her thighs. He wants to look at her, she can tell, and he keeps pressing his lips together as he glances over her before he shakes it off and stares at some patch of wall instead. Maybe he’s not oblivious, she reasons… maybe he’s just being polite, as he often is, despite the fact that they’re married. She makes a little come hither motion, hoping that he’ll catch on.

“I’m quite sure that they don’t need to be washed.” He doesn’t seem to have seen it, either that or… he just doesn’t get it.

“Well, I guess I should finish sorting the laundry then…” She takes a moment to pause and fluff her hair before getting off the bed and stretching with a sound close to a moan. He’s fully blushing now, and the tent in his pants is painfully obvious, but  _ still _ he reaches for his book again. 

She resumes sorting the laundry again (which is, again, hard to make sexy), and her back is starting to hurt a little from staying bent over. She glances back at him, still reading, but his grip on the book is rather tight. What’s it going to take for him to snap? She’s not exactly sure, and now she’s done sorting the laundry. 

She has one last idea, one last ditch effort that might work.

“Oops!” she says, very loudly and rather forced as she upends the loaded laundry basket back onto the floor. “Silly me! I can’t believe I dropped that. Looks like I’ll have to pick it all up again…” She bends over again, knowing she has his attention, and sticks her ass out a little more.

“Let me help you with that,” he says, and Byleth feels his hand on her hip. Finally, she thinks, and prepares herself for… him bending down next to her and helping her pick up the fallen clothes. This isn’t what she was expecting (or hoping for), but at the same time, it’s not surprising. “There we are.”

“Well…” She picks up the basket, resting it against her hip again and making sure to pose so that her breasts are exaggerated. “Thank you, baby. I’m just going to go sit downstairs and wait for the laundry to be done. With nothing to do while I wait. Still naked, I might add.”

For a moment she thinks he’s finally taken the hint, but no, he’s offering his shirt and a blanket to her instead. “I don’t mind doing the laundry, but, since you seem to be insistent on doing it… Please take this, dearest. In case you get cold.”

“There are plenty of other ways you could help keep me warm.”

“I am well aware…” He begins, and she thinks that perhaps he’s just not in the mood. That’s fine, but she wishes he would just say so- “...but our heating bill was rather high last month. We shouldn’t use it more than necessary. It is better to use a blanket.” Oh, dear goddess. He just doesn’t get it, and he’s still obviously turned on. She debates dropping everything and kissing him.

Instead, she relents. The laundry really does need to be done, after all. “Fine,” she sighs, and piles it on top of the laundry basket. She makes sure to swing her hips a little for emphasis as she leaves, hoping against hope that he’ll come barreling down the hallway a few seconds later to finally give her what she wants.

The laundry is done without further interruption. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Seteth voice) if my wife wants to wander around naked for the day well that is Simply Her Business and I Support Her Decisions. I see no need to get involved. However, I may give her a blanket in case she gets cold. I think that’s reasonable.


End file.
